gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1996 ADELINE - Soft Baby 21" WEICHBABY 51462 - Gotz Baby Doll
This Gotz baby doll ADELINE was produced in 1996; she measures 54cm/21" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 51462. She has medium-length, slightly curly red hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is "rooted" and worn down, under a natural woven sunhat with trim matching the fabric of her dress. She has BLUE "sleepy-eyes" with a DECAL eye design. She is a non-articulated, soft-bodied "INFANT/TODDLER" baby doll. In the original catalog, ADELINE's dress was also sold separately (catalog code #: 56 51462) - see 1996 Gotz Doll Clothing and Accessories article for more information. This type of baby doll is classified by Gotz as a "SOFT BABY" (or "WEICHBABY") in German; it has a SOFT BODY (i.e. the torso is a soft, lightly weighted, padded cloth). These dolls have vinyl heads and 1/4 vinyl limbs; their elbows and knees are cloth. These WEICHBABY baby dolls cannot stand nor move/pose any joint independently of their body, but their lower torso is weighted, which allows them to maintain a sitting position; however, these dolls are non-articulated baby dolls. A Weichbaby can come in a variety of sizes, from small (13") to large (21.5"), and span many age groups (i.e. newborn babies, infants, toddlers, etc). A Weichbaby falls within the doll category: "Play Doll" as these dolls are specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. These dolls are mass-produced; they may be bald; have "sculpted" and/or "painted" hair; have durable "rooted" hair (i.e. hair that has been inserted directly into the scalp); and either have "fixed" (i.e. painted) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (which open/shut when a doll's position is altered). Weichbaby dolls have limbs that can be easily wiped down and cloth bodies with hair that can be easily cleaned. As dolls intended for play, their outfits are made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for their durability and ease of care than for their appearance. For these reasons, these baby dolls are the least expensive baby dolls offered by Gotz. Catalog Information *Baby Doll Name: ADELINE *Baby Doll Age Group: INFANT/TODDLER **INFANT/TODDLER: Dolls with physical features that place them in the infant-toddler age bracket. *Year Produced: 1996 *Baby Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 51462 *Height in cm/inches: 54cm/21" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHBABY *German Classification (in English): SOFT BABY *Baby Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Baby Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: $169.00 *Doll Produced In: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: RED HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Hair Description: Medium-length, slightly curly red hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is worn down, under a natural woven sunhat with matching trim. *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from pupil to edge of iris. *Other Physical Features: NONE 'Articulation Classification' *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT BABY Gotz classifies this baby doll as a SOFT BABY or WEICHBABY; these dolls have SOFT or CLOTH shoulders and upper thighs, which means they do not have articulated joints. These dolls have cloth and vinyl limbs; their vinyl limbs are 1/4 length; these baby dolls cannot stand on their own but can maintain a sitting position as their lower torso is weighted. These dolls have the following physical characteristics: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan; soft, padded, weighted, cloth torso. *'1/4 VINYL EXTREMITIES': Forearm to fingers; mid-calf to feet are 1/4 length vinyl. *'3/4 CLOTH LEGS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls have 3/4 cloth legs; thigh to mid-calf is cloth. *'CLOTH ARMS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have 3/4 cloth arms; shoulder to forearm is cloth. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK'/Non-Articulated: Some dolls within this category will either have either a cloth neck or a "fixed" vinyl neck. Both types of necks do not articulate; vinyl necks are capable of manual rotation within cloth doll torso, but neck does not have an actual articulated joint. 'Original Outfit Description' Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this baby doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this baby doll's original accessories (if applicable). 'Original Box' Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this baby doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Weichbaby = Soft Baby Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Infant/Toddler - Baby Dolls Category:21" Baby Dolls Category:Red Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls